


I'm Sorry

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Destiel oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is violence, suicide, and death

Dean smiled at Castiel and grabbed his hand.

    “I’ve been hiding something from you Cas.” Dean said. Castiel looked into Dean’s green eyes in confusion. “I just couldn’t figure out how to tell you. All these years, I’ve been hiding it. But now I just can’t. I can’t handle hiding it anymore. I need you to know the truth.”

    “What is it Dean? You know you can tell me anything." Dean paused for a few seconds. Then he pulled Cas closer to him so he could whisper in his ear.

    “I’ve fallen in love with you, Castiel.” Dean said softly. He looked into Cas’s deep blue eyes.

    Cas looked at Dean for a few seconds with surprise.Then the corner of his mouth turned up to a smile.

    “Take me, I’m yours. Forever me and you. Always.” Castiel said. Dean smiled and leaned in and their lips met. Castiel wrapped his hands around his neck and Dean had his hands around Castiel’s waist.

    “I love you, Cas. Always remember that, okay?” Dean said after their lips parted.

    “I will, Dean. I could never forget. I love you too.” Castiel said. They kissed again, But this time, Dean slipped his hands into Castiel’s trenchcoat pocket without Cas’s knowledge and grabbed something while he looked at Cas with sad eyes. Then he trailed his hand up to Castiel’s chest and he thrust a blade into his heart.

    Cas’s eyes went wide with shock. Then he collapsed to the floor. He looked at Dean with pain and confusion.

    “Dean-” Castiel gasped.

    “I love you baby, I’m sorry.” Dean whispered saddly. Dean knelt to the ground and pulled Cas into his arms.

    “Just sleep. It’s okay. I love you.” Dean said. He held Castiel’s hand, with tears in his eyes. “ _If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.”_  Dean Sang. _“Kind Angel, I give you my all, Kind Angel, nothing more.”_ Castiel was choking on air and then blood gurgled out of his mouth. Then his wounds lit up in the bright light of his grace and then Dean felt the burning. The wings of the dying angel burned into his skin and the ground. Then the light disappeared. Castiel was dead.

    _“Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,together we shall go until we die. My, my, my. An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.”_ Dean continued to sing. And then Dean could not bring himself to sing anymore. He looked at the Angel’s face and brushed away a bit of Castiel’s hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

    “I’m so sorry.” Dean choked and he kissed Castiel’s forehead.

    Dean hugged Castiel, ignoring the burns across his body. He sobbed for hours, holding the dead Angel, until Sam came.

    “Dean!” Sam yelled and ran across the room towards him. “Dean what happened? Is-Is he dead?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t answer. He just continued to hold Cas.

“Dean?” Sam spoke, “ Dean, come on.” Dean didn’t move. Sam tried to move him. He pulled Dean away from Cas.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“My angel. My angel is gone Sammy.” Dean cried. “My angel is gone and it’s all my fault. My Castiel. My Castiel.” Sammy hugged Dean.

“I loved him, Sammy.” Dean trembled. “ I loved him.”

“I know.” Sammy replied and hugged him again.

“He loved me too, you know. He told me. He told me.” Dean said sadly. “ But I had to do it. I had too. And now he’s gone. The Angel who gave everything for us, the Angel who thought he was doing the right thing. The Angel who always came when I called. The Angel that only wanted to do the right thing. He’s gone because of me.” Dean sobbed into Sammy’s jacket.

    Dean then got up and went over to Cas’s body.

    “I’m sorry.” He repeated. “ I’m sorry.” He continued to say it for ten minutes. Sammy left the room.

He looked over to the bloody knife dropped by Cas’s body. Then he spotted a pen and paper on his desk. He grabbed the pen and paper and scribbled a letter. Then he folded it up and put it on the bed. He grabbed the bloody knife.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. He closed his eyes and plunged the knife into his chest. He fell to the floor. He looked to the right of him and saw Cas’s lifeless body. He grabbed his hand before everything went black.

 

_Sammy,_

 

_I can’t do this anymore. I know I’m supposed to take care of you, to be there for you, but I can’t. You just need to find a way to go on without me. I know you’ll be alright, you have to be. Be good little brother, be strong. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you Sammy. I love you Sammy. Be strong. For me. Please_

 

_Love,_

 

_Dean Winchester._

 

_I’m sorry._


End file.
